


Panic! in front of the cute boy

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, International Fanworks Day 2018, Lots of kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panic! at the Disco References, Tumblr, baekchen are p!atd fanboys, brief Assumptions about Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Baekhyun has an extra ticket to a p!atd concert, and he doesn't know it yet but the guy who claims the ticket is also going to claim his heart.





	Panic! in front of the cute boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerscarsandcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerscarsandcandy/gifts).



> Name inspired by this [tumblr post](http://rlckrolled-blog.tumblr.com/post/73369268661/panic-in-front-of-the-cute-boy). Written for my cute tumblr friend Namrah, who is a sucker for baekchen and soft!Chen and P!atd so I wrote a fic with all three, among other Easter eggs. Enjoy, love <3.
> 
> Shoutout to my betas [Aurin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/) and Jess. You guys are the best. (Also, I feel like a champ for churning this out in a matter of days.)

_____________________

“Ahh!” Baekhyun screams into his phone. “I’m just so fucking excited I can’t handle myself right now!”

He can imagine Kris grimacing and holding the phone away from himself. “I know, calm down, Baek. It’ll all be alright.”

“It’ll never be alright ever again, Krissy, I’m going to see the hottest man on _Earth_.” And indeed, the concert venue he’s at is gigantic for the city of Washington, DC. It’s situated in the midst of a large walking mall, with different shops accessible through indoor and outdoor walkways. A grand place for a grand man.

Kris sighs on the other end of the line. “Please don’t call me that. And what are you, a teenage girl? There are hotter men than Brendon Urie.”

Baekhyun gasps in utter betrayal. “Excuse me?” he says, holding his hand over his heart. He knows Kris can’t see it, but he also knows that Kris can imagine him doing it. A guy’s gotta be consistent. “You’re unfriended. UN-friended.”

“My heart is breaking,” Kris replies dryly. “Well now that I know you’re there, I gotta go, Myeon’s calling for me. I really am sorry I couldn’t make it with you today.”

“I know you are. Feel better. Bye!” Baekhyun chirps back and hangs up. He glances at the two tickets in his hand and sighs. _Kris definitely wouldn’t enjoy it as I would, but it would’ve been nice to go to the concert with someone I knew._

He had the ultimate tickets - General Admission. Real fans would kill for this. And he had to go on the Facebook group (Panic! AT THE DISCO Swapping) and put it up for sale.

It had been claimed by one… Baekhyun pulled up his phone to check the name. One Jongdae Kim, meeting at the door of the McDonald’s across from the concert venue. Baekhyun sighs. _I hope this guy’s a real fan. Otherwise it’d be a real bummer to sell him Kris’s ticket._

He looks up from his phone and spots his destination. Expertly, he weaves through the people loitering on the walkway to McDonald’s. _Probably all waiting for the concert_ , he thinks excitedly as he situates himself right by the door. Baekhyun goes back on his phone and opens up Tumblr. _Might as well scroll through while I wait._ Pictures of Brendon Urie and various hot kpop stars, like his favorite best-selling soloist, Zhang Yixing, flood his feed. He also spots a familiar unread message notification.

Smiling, he clicks on it. It could only be one nowandchen.

nowandchen: did you SEE THE PICS FROM THE CONCERT LAST NIGHT  
nowandchen: I AM SCREAMING  
baekhyunee: I would be disappointed if you weren’t kekeke  
baekhyunee: I’m super stoked to go tonight!!! Only four more hours  
baekhyunee: sorry you can’t go bro it’s rough

He knows Chen was unable to go because he wasn’t able to get a ticket. He’d offer, but he’d only been talking to nowandchen for a few months and plus… it wasn’t like they were living in the same area, right?

nowandchen: oh heY ACTUALLY I CAN GO  
nowandchen: ……….!!!!!  
nowandchen: OMG DON’T TELL ME YOU LIVE IN DC TOO?

Baekhyun pauses, eyes widening in excitement.

baekhyunee: YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS I DO  
nowandchen: I DO HAVE A SWEET ASS ;)  
baekhyunee: AHHHHHHH :D  
nowandchen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :DDD  
baekhyunee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :DDDDDD  
nowandchen: AHHHHH  
nowandchen: wait sorry I’ll brb I gotta get this ticket. And then I’ll be right back!

 _Huh?_ He frowns at his phone. _It’s gotta be a coincidence that he’s getting his ticket now_ —“Hey! Are you Bacon?”

“That’s me,” he says, and looks up. His smile freezes on his face, holding a similar expression to the stranger. Because that look of shock must be similar to what he’s feeling. _Wow. He is so good-looking._

The stranger, Jongdae Kim, is dressed in a soft hoodie with a stylish checkered trench coat on top. His dark blue jeans hug his legs but still contribute to his overall soft look. Baekhyun suddenly feels underdressed in his ripped jeans and leather jacket, but reminds himself, _You’re fucking going to see Brendon Urie, not a classical music concert._

 _But he looks like such a smol cutie_ , he sobs internally to himself. _Why do I have to look like a fuckboy when meeting him I should’ve changed or something…._

Jongdae interrupts his rambling train of thought. “Is that your actual real name? It was Facebook, but still…” The stranger’s voice trails off. “Sorry, you’re really hot,” he blurts out. “It must be the eyeliner.”

Baekhyun snaps out of his shock and starts to laugh. What a refreshing honesty. “No, my actual real name is Baekhyun,” he says, still chuckling, and holds out a hand. “You must be Jongdae then, it’s nice to meet you.”

If it’s possible, Jongdae’s jaw drops even lower. “No fucking way,” he whispers before starting to jump up and down excitedly, ignoring Baekhyun’s outstretched hand. “Baekhyun as in baekhyunee?” He then rattles off Baekhyun’s Tumblr summary.

His hand drops to his side as he too starts to jump up and down. “ _You_ ’re nowandchen?!” he yells, “How do you even remember all of that?!” A few heads turn at their shrieking and they both quiet down at the same time, Jongdae looking as sheepish as Baekhyun feels. Calming down somewhat, Baekhyun drags Jongdae into the McDonald’s. “Come, we gotta have an irl heart to heart. Also I’m starving.”

“Gladly!,” Jongdae says fervently. As they order their happy meals, it’s all Baekhyun can do to not scream again in excitement. It’s too good to be true. He sobers up. What if Jongdae’s secretly a racist or something? Their meals are quickly handed to them, and Baekhyun grabs a table while Jongdae grabs napkins. _I hope he’s not a racist, it would ruin everything._

As soon as they sit down, Jongdae grabs his burger and leans forward, elbows on the table. “I love your blog. You literally reblog all the best things.”

Baekhyun’s flattered, and copies his stance, taking a bite of his burger and swallowing. “Is that why you like all my posts?” he asks teasingly. Jongdae winks and his heart seizes.

“OF course! But it’s not like it’s not mutual. You like all my posts too,” he replies. “So where do you live in this lovely shithole of a city called DC?”

“Arlington.” 

Jongdae’s eyes widen. “No way.”

“Don’t tell me you live there,” Baekhyun says unbelievingly. “Actually, please tell me you live there. I could use another irl fandom friend.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “No, I actually live on the other end of the city now,” he says ruefully and finishes his burger. “Just moved a few months before I met you on Tumblr.” 

“Huh. Well, that would’ve been too convenient.” Baekhyun flips his hair and brings his soda to his lips. He smirks when he sees Jongdae’s eyes dart to his mouth and back up to his eyes. “Like what you see?”

He loves the way Jongdae isn’t embarrassed, winking instead. “I do, you’re really dressed for the occasion.”

Baekhyun frowns. “And you’re not.” An idea pops into his mind, a brilliant idea. “We’ve got some time to spare before the concert….” 

“And?” Jongdae arches a beautiful eyebrow. 

“And that means we should go outfit shopping. You look cute but this,” he says, waving all along Jongdae’s current soft outfit, “is a no for Panic. Do this for Beebo.” _Besides, it’s doing things to my heart. He needs to stop looking so boyfriend ASAP._

Jongdae pouts in response, and Baekhyun’s heart is melting. “But this is my comfy outfit.” 

_No, you have to remain strong! Stronger than that pout!_ “You can wear it until we gotta go on the line for GA. Let’s go get you a trashy fuckboy outfit.”

He’s thinking for a while but the pout turns into a wry smile. “With logic like that, who am I to refuse?” 

Baekhyun fist-pumps. “Yus!” he exclaims through his food. Jongdae wrinkles his nose but is smiling fondly.

_____________________

After they finish their meal, Baekhyun drags Jongdae to the nearest clothing outlet. He’s glad the concert is in the middle of a huge mall, though the prices make his eyes bleed a little. _It’ll be fine_ , he hopes, _I get my paycheck… soon._ He’s just an intern for a senator but has high hopes for his political career. Jongdae’s taking his sweet time in the waiting room with clothes Baekhyun has picked out. _He’ll look good in a trash bag, he sighs internally. Woe is me._

“How do I… look?” a timid voice interrupts Baekhyun’s thoughts. He turns around and his brain promptly stops functioning.

Looking illegally hot, it’s Jongdae in a black mesh shirt and _tight_ jeans. He feels his own cheeks flame as his eyes drag over the barely exposed flesh. All semblance of coherence disappears. 

_God he has a six-pack AND I can see nipples, kill me now._

Jongdae chuckles self-consciously. “Oh no, sorry, I knew it wouldn’t fit me,” and starts to walk away. Before he realizes it, Baekhyun is lunging for Jongdae’s hand and brings him in for a hard kiss. The other makes a soft noise of surprise but quickly melts into Baekhyun’s kiss. Arms wrap around him, bringing Baekhyun closer against Jongdae’s hard, lean body.

It feels like forever and Baekhyun’s mind is still a mush when they finally pull apart. Baekhyun brings a hand to his lips as he pants. Reality catches up to him and he’s mumbling, “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked, I’ll be right back,” and runs out of the dressing room and into the bathroom next door.

He locks himself in a stall and sits down. “Shit shit shit,” he whispers. What has he done, to an almost complete stranger? _I don’t even know if he’s_ gay, Baekhyun cries in his head before realizing that Jongdae’s Tumblr profile probably has the answer to that question.

Baekhyun frantically opens nowandchen’s profile and his heart stops when he reads, “Good Catholic boy ;)”. It’s over. It’s all over. Baekhyun has kissed a Good Catholic Boy and now both of them are going to hell.

Right then, a person bursts into the bathroom. “Baekhyun, you here?” 

It’s Jongdae. “No,” he says petulantly, “I’m not.”

Jongdae huffs out a laugh outside of his stall. “It’s okay, I like you too. I thought that was obvious.”

“But you’re Catholic.”

“Does that dictate whether I like dicks or tits?” Baekhyun smacks a hand to his forehead at the wording. 

“No, but….”

“Then open up.” He sheepishly gets to his feet and unlocks the stall door. 

In an instant, Jongdae pushes it open and flattens Baekhyun against the wall, covering his mouth with his own kitty lips. “Don’t place me in a box, Baekhyun,” he says and kisses Baekhyun again. He finds that his hands are clutching the front of Chen’s sweatshirt - he’d put it back on in the middle of everything. “I can be Catholic _and_ like Panic _and_ like boys. And I can like you.”

Baekhyun is giddy, and it probably has to do with the fact that Jongdae is kissing him breathless. Jongdae’s arms heft Baekhyun up against the wall and Baekhyun finds that he’s free to wrap his legs around Jongdae’s bony hips. _Fuck that’s hot_ , he thinks dazedly as Jongdae whisper-moans into his mouth.

The door opens and they spring apart, remembering that they are in the bathroom of a clothing outlet. Oops. Hurriedly, Baekhyun fixes his and Jongdae’s hair and drags them out of the bathroom when the stranger has their back turned to them, and walks them both out. They’re about to leave the store when Jongdae tugs on his hand.

“I have to pay for the outfit first,” Jongdae says shyly, and walks to the register. He blinks at the person manning the register. “Minseok?”

“Jongdae? What’re you doing here?” Baekhyun has caught up to them, hanging awkwardly behind Jongdae. “And who’s this?” A mischievous tone has entered this Minseok’s voice.

“Uh, um. A guy I met for the concert today,” Jongdae says. He suddenly whines, “Don’t make fun of me,” and his ears go red. Baekhyun sees him hand over a pile of clothing tags.

 _He must still be wearing them_ , he realizes, and his own cheeks flame at the fact that the sweatshirt is over that sexy mesh shirt. In fact, Jongdae’s still wearing the tight black jeans, previous jeans slung over his shoulder.

Minseok laughs. “What a daring outfit for our cute little Chen,” he says as he scans the tags. “I’m going to have to Snap these tags to Han.”

Jongdae groans in dismay. “No, he’ll never let me live it down. Anything but that.” Minseok has whipped his phone out and snapped a picture of the tags already. “Damn it.”

Putting his phone away, Minseok finishes the payment with Jongdae’s card. Too late, Baekhyun says, “Wait, I can pay….”

Surprised, Minseok looks at Baekhyun. “No, let Jongdae pay,” he says mildly, pulling out the receipt. “Sign,” he orders Jongdae, and turns to Baekhyun. “He’s quite the lawyer, actually. Makes a ton of money. He needs to live a little, this will be good for him.” Minseok smiles quite wickedly. “You’ll be good for him.”

Baekhyun swallows. “You don’t even know me.” _This is moving a bit fast…. Do friends usually wingman this hard?_ Minseok takes the signed check from Jongdae and hands him his bag.

“Give me those jeans and one of your layers, I can take them for you. Also Han says you’re fucking adorable.” Jongdae hands over the clothing in question, scowling. “And you…”

“Baekhyun.”

“You, Baekhyun, have convinced him to wear pants that cup his ass. That’s already quite the achievement. Han and I have been lamenting the fact that such a cute ass gets covered by dad jeans for _years_. Oh my fuck, that’s a mesh shirt all right.”

“Minseok,” Jongdae whines, drawing out his name. Baekhyun laughs and hugs Jongdae from behind. He’s just too cute like this.

“He is right, you do have an incredible ass,” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s ear. “I’ll try my best to take care of him,” he tells Minseok, and looks at the time. “Fuck! We gotta go line up!”

“Ah shit we do! Bye Minseok! Tell Han I say fuck you.”

Minseok laughs, “Will do,” and waves them off.

As Baekhyun pulls Jongdae along to the concert venue down the hallway, he asks, “So Minseok’s your…?”

“My best friend. He just works a shit-ton of part-time jobs, I can never keep up. Dunno how his boyfriend does but he always knows where Minseok is.”

“Sounds cute,” Baekhyun replies as they reach the general admission line. He flashes their tickets and they get placed in the queue. “We’re so close,” he says excitedly.

“I know!!” Jongdae whisper-yells, visibly trying to contain himself. Someone in the line is playing Death of a Bachelor. They both sing along softly and Baekhyun falls more in love as Jongdae harmonizes with him. 

“You’re fucking perfect, Dae,” he says taking his hand.

Jongdae bats his eyelashes at him. “I know. Whoa! Everyone’s standing up!” Still holding hands, they shuffle in along with the others. Baekhyun can feel Jongdae trembling with excitement. 

Squeezing his hand, Baekhyun says, “I’m glad I’m going with you.”

“Same,” Jongdae says, and drags Baekhyun to the front, pushing through the sea of people. Baekhyun honestly isn’t sure how he does it, but it’s some magical combination of apologies, well-placed shoulders, and sneaky maneuvers. 

They end up close enough to the front and Jongdae’s eyes are sparkling. Their beauty pulls Baekhyun in and he kisses Jongdae in the middle of the crowd. A few people nearby whoop appreciatively. Baekhyun winks at them and does a cute little bow. 

The lights dim dramatically and both Baekhyun and Jongdae scream their anticipation along with the crowd. The cover bands are good but of course Brendon Urie blows them out of the water. Baekhyun wonders a bit at why the drummer is on such a high stage but laughs delightedly when Brendon comes out with a piano under that stage. 

He jabs an elbow in Jongdae’s side, and Jongdae turns to him and yells, “Incredible! Leave it to Beebo!” Baekhyun beams at him, nodding, and then quickly turns back to Brendon, mouthing the lyrics. He chokes up a little at the Girls/Girls/Boys performance, especially when a fan hands him a rainbow flag to pass up to the front. Jongdae squeezes his hand and presses a kiss to it.

Baekhyun can’t help staring at Jongdae’s smile long after he’s turned back to watch Brendon Urie. He’s admiring the way the light plays on Jongdae’s skin, and plants a responding kiss on Jongdae’s cheek before going back to focus on Beebo. They occasionally let each other go to enthusiastically jump up and down and generally jam out. 

General admission is fucking awesome as expected, and Jongdae is the _perfect_ man to go to a concert with. _I’m so lucky_ , Baekhyun marvels during a break while Jongdae whispers to him about what song Beebo’s going to sing next. He nods absently and screams on cue when the music begins to play again. Jongdae screams too and raises their joined hands this time.

God, he loves him. But uh, not that way, maybe?

The concert ends all too soon, in a glory of fluttering golden ribbons. Baekhyun jumps up and grabs one, wrapping one around Jongdae. “Perfect,” he says, laughing as Jongdae chases him with another ribbon. He manages to successfully lasso a giggling Baekhyun into another kiss. 

They chatter excitedly and soon arrive at the garage under the mall complex that had held the concert. Baekhyun suddenly remembers that he had taken the metro to the venue, and pauses outside of the elevators. They’re still holding hands, and Baekhyun can’t make himself let go. He doesn’t want to, but….“Well, here’s where I leave you,” he says with a tinge of regret. “I gotta… go take the metro.”

Jongdae pauses and turns to Baekhyun. “Don’t be silly,” he says easily, pulling on Baekhyun’s hand. “I can take you home. Or to my place,” he adds, waggling his eyebrow. 

Baekhyun falls silent for a moment too long, and Jongdae hastily backpedals. “I’ll drive you home. Sorry.”

“No, take me with you,” Baekhyun blurts and blushes. He looks at the ground and scuffs the floor with his shoes.

A finger tips his chin up until he’s looking into Jongdae’s warm brown eyes. “Gladly,” Jongdae says and kisses Baekhyun, a quick peck before he tugs Baekhyun along. “Come on, let’s go.”

He brings Baekhyun to a sleek black Jaguar. _Fitting car for Jongdae_ , he thinks, impressed. He’s silenced into awe as he gets in and is afraid of getting his fingerprints on the fancy interior - otherwise he’d be running his hands over everything. His awe at the car and consequently at Jongdae dissipates when Jongdae turns on the ignition and Brendon Urie’s voice blasts out of the stereo. 

Jongdae’s hand flies to turn the volume down as he looks at Baekhyun sheepishly. “I was getting myself in the mo—mmph.” Baekhyun had tugged him closer by the lapels of his trench coat, and feels his smile pushing his eyes into crescents, he’s smiling so fondly.

“I get that. Now will you drive already? I want in your pants.” He likes the way Jongdae swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Jongdae mutters and does as he’s told. They sing along to Panic! at the disco all the way, agreeing that they’re still on the high from the concert and eagerly discussing the high points of the concert. 

“It’s definitely when he started singing Bohemian Rhapsody,” Baekhyun’s still arguing as Jongdae throws the car in park in his own garage. 

“No, it’s when he surprised us with an acoustic Mona Lisa. That is absolutely god tier,” Jongdae retorts as he unlocks the door to his apartment. “Sorry, it’s a bit messy.”

Baekhyun’s next argument dies in his throat when he steps inside of Jongdae’s apartment. He says the first thing that comes to his mind when he can again: “You have so many surfaces to fuck on. And it’s so big you could practically do cartwheels in here.”

He loves Jongdae’s surprised bark of laughter, but he means it. Five of Baekhyun’s reasonably large studio apartment could easily fit into this space. The hipster paintings on the wall and minimalist decor scream filthy rich, and Baekhyun feels out of his depth again. Jongdae hugs him from behind and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “Like what you see? I let Minseok and Han pick out most of my decor so blame them if it doesn’t look good. But credit me if you like it.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Are they as rich as you?” he asks lightly, but hopefully not too probingly. 

Jongdae hums in response. “Han and I are high-ranking partners at our firm, so he’s definitely earning as much as I am. But Minseok’s a master freelancer and part-timer and I never know how his finances are looking. I’ve stopped asking, he seems comfortable.”

Nervously, Baekhyun catches Jongdae’s hands in his. “I don’t… earn that much at all,” he admits. 

The other turns him around to look at him in the eyes. “I don’t mind, Baekhyun,” Jongdae says earnestly. “I’m just lucky I like something that’s also pretty high-paying.” He kisses Baekhyun. “And I like you. I liked how you sounded so passionate about slash fic and the p!atd fandom and meeting you in person was so amazing already.”

Red, Baekhyun buries his face into Jongdae’s neck. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m meeting a person that I babbled about _slash fic_ to of all things. And that you like me.”

“You bet I do,” Jongdae replies, “now up. Let’s continue where we were in that bathroom, shall we?”

Baekhyun giggles and jumps into his arms. “Carry me to your bedroom and have your wicked way with me,” he teases, saying a line from his favorite slash fic. 

He knows Jongdae recognizes it too when he’s shaking with laughter. “I can’t believe you. We can reenact that later,” he says before he throws Baekhyun onto his bed and crawls on top of him.

“Can you, now?” Baekhyun challenges, and groans when Jongdae sucks a hickey on his neck. “Too many clothes. Off.”

“Oh boy, we’re going to have some talkative loud sex aren’t we?” Jongdae says as he obediently helps Baekhyun pull off his clothes and his own off. 

Baekhyun pauses at the mesh shirt and leans up to mouth at Jongdae’s nipples. Jongdae moans, throwing his head back. He smirks and runs his hands up Jongdae’s sides, relishing the feel of muscles under his touch. “Of course we are,” he says breathlessly. “I’m loud, you’re loud, it’s going to be great. Good thing you have a large apartment.”

Jongdae curses as he pulls at his tight jeans. “This is why I never wear these, too damn hard to get off.”

“But you gotta show this off,” Baekhyun teases, cupping Jongdae’s ass and grinding their still-clothed cocks together. He moans as he thinks, _damn boxers_. Jongdae apparently thinks the same, because he’s tugging those off too, until they’re _finally_ both naked. Immediately, Baekhyun tangles their legs together and licks into Jongdae’s lips, kissing him hard and dirty.

Sighing, Jongdae pulls apart from Baekhyun. “I’m not prepped, unfortunately. I wasn’t expecting to meet someone, not really.”

Baekhyun wiggles his hips, “And definitely not someone as cute as me.”

Jongdae laughs, kissing Baekhyun’s nose. “Definitely not. What about you?”

“Me neither,” Baekhyun says regretfully. He squeaks when Jongdae’s hand wraps around his cock and lets out a surprised moan when he starts to move it. “Wait, you too,” he tries to say but his words are stolen by Jongdae’s deft lips. “Mmph.”

“I want to hear you moan,” Jongdae pants, and ducks down to lick at Baekhyun’s cock. He shudders at the beautiful sight of Jongdae on his cock, and can only whimper as Jongdae kittenishly licks at it.

“Please,” he says in a broken voice, and after a long lick up, Jongdae deepthroats him. Baekhyun thinks he screams when he comes, weakly moaning as Jongdae swallows around him. 

He lies, sated, as Jongdae scoots up with a self-satisfied, shit-eating grin. “You sounded as if you liked that.”

“I did, and you’ll like this.” Summoning the rest of his strength, Baekhyun dives down and wraps his mouth around Jongdae’s still hard cock, trying his damned hardest to fit it all in his mouth. He chokes a bit and hears Jongdae’s worried murmurs, but manages. He only gets a shout of warning after a few bobs before Jongdae’s coming in his mouth. Baekhyun hums his pleasure, enjoying Jongdae weakly cursing above him.

Pulling off with a pop, he crawls up and cuddles close to Jongdae, throwing a leg over. Jongdae lethargically pulls him closer and draws the shoved-aside blankets over them. “You’re right, I did like that,” Jongdae says when he catches his breath again. “You sneaky bastard. I thought I sucked the energy out of you.”

Baekhyun laughs. “You wish. Now shut up and cuddle me to sleep.”

“Gladly.”

_____________________

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions welcome! You can yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
